


Avenzia's Quest

by FifiandBogart



Category: Jeepers Creepers (2001), Jeepers Creepers 2 (2003)
Genre: Backstory, Bloody, F/M, Horror, Murder, Sadism, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifiandBogart/pseuds/FifiandBogart
Summary: The Creeper has been haunting Avenzia's dreams for years. Has she finally found him after decades of searching?





	1. Chapter 1

The car door shut with a loud thunk. The young vampire girl looked towards the setting sun and smiled.

_Only one more day!_

She had spent years gathering information and traveling all over the world in search of… Him.

The creature who she hoped would make her boredom and loneliness disappear. She closed her eyes and turned her face towards the coming breeze, letting it ruffle her hair. Finally, all her effort would be rewarded, and she felt the exhilaration building up inside her.

Her thoughts were suddenly broken by muffled protesting coming from her car. She rolled her eyes and sighed as she walked over and opened the trunk. Her eyes were met with the wide, terrified eyes of the man lying there. He had an excessive amount of duct tape on his mouth and wrists, so his struggling was meaningless. She raised her finger and slowly brought it towards his face, making him flinch away.

“Now now…” She said as she lightly traced his cheek. “It’s not me you should be so scared of. You have something much bigger to look forward to.”

With that, she closed the trunk, got into her car. and drove towards her future.  
  
*23 hours later*  
  
She checked her watch for the 100th time. She had spent all day looking and found 2 more people who she thought would make for nice sacrifices. She bit her lip anxiously and tucked her long, black hair behind her ears.

“I hope I have the right place…” she whispered to herself.

She looked up at the old church in front of her, but she didn’t dare go inside. She felt it would be intrusive and disrespectful to go into someone’s home uninvited. She went back to her car, sat on the hood, and crossed her arms.

Her three victims, one rapist and two child murderers, were tied together in the back seat and, to her relief, seemed to have stopped their annoying attempts at escape. She turned to look at them and grinned.

“Don’t worry! All of our waiting will soon be over!”

Just as the words left her mouth, a sound could be heard from inside the broken-down building. She whipped her head around and jumped off the hood to the ground. She rushed to the back seat, yanked the three out, and dragged them forwards.

“Now. I’m going to untie you and what I want you to do is stand in a row in front of me. And if you even try to get away, I’ll break your legs!” she growled viciously.

Their eyes grew wider, but they all nodded. She cut the rope keeping them together, but she thought it would be a better idea to keep the duct tape on their hands and mouth. It was hard to contain her giddiness as she stood beside them. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them, her mouth dropped open.

There he was.


	2. Chapter 2

She couldn’t believe it. She had never met this creature before, but had heard enough about him to respect and admire him so much. She bowed low without a word and waited. The seconds turned into minutes, but he didn’t move.

After she was sure that he was waiting for her to talk first, she stood up straight and cleared her throat.

“I uh… Hi. My name is Avenzia and I brought you something,”

She gestured towards her three victims and, upon noticing they had passed out, cursed internally.

“Well uh… I guess we have to wait until they wake… But I hope that you will find them suitable.”

She bowed again. He moved towards her then, slightly hesitating. A shiver went through her as she heard him sniffing the air.

“There’s no fear coming from you…”

The confusion was clear in his voice. She straightened again and met his eyes confidently.

“Yes. I’m not human either. I’m alone and immortal, just like you”.

He tilted his head and said gruffly, “What are you doing here?”

Before she could respond, they both heard soft groaning from beside them. A huge grin spread across Avenzia’s face but faded almost immediately when she saw that the creature had turned and gone back into his home. Shock and disappointment shot through her and she couldn’t move. She tried to think of what she did wrong, but she came up blank. Suddenly her face lit up with understanding. Of course he didn’t want these people! He was a hunter and his prey was being given to him on a silver platter! She rushed over to the tied people and cut their bonds with one swift movement, forcing them to their feet. She grabbed one by the hand and dragged him to the creature’s doorway.

“Hey!” She shouted as she pushed the man inside.

She then floated backwards to sit on the hood of her car so she could watch the action unfold.

3…2…1… The man came screaming out of the house and sprinted towards the road.

Avenzia ignored him and kept her eyes fixed on the door, waiting for the creature to emerge. And this time, she wasn’t disappointed. As soon as he came outside, he stretched his wings to their full length and took flight. His speed and agility caught Avenzia off guard and she was struck with a feeling so intense that she couldn’t even put it into words. She watched as he matched the man’s speed with ease and landed in front of him, causing him to fall hard on his back. She could clearly see that the man was too scared to control his limbs and he just sat, staring with wide eyes at the creature.

He picked the man up by his shirt and started sniffing the man’s neck. Avenzia, thinking that this was a very intimate scene to witness, blushed and looked away. She heard a loud crack and glanced back to see the creature throwing the man over his shoulder and walking back towards the old church. She noticed that the man’s head was jerking back and forth in an unnatural way and she realized that his neck had been broken. She grinned and flew over to the creature; following close behind him.

Before she knew it, his arm came rushing towards her and hit her hard in the stomach. She was thrown back and slid across the ground. She blinked in surprise and lifted her head. He looked her directly in the eye and growled loudly.

“Get out of here now. I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but I don’t want you, or anyone else, near me”.

She got up and dusted herself off. It wasn’t like a little thing like that could hurt her, but the rejection still stung. She tried to conceal her emotions as she stood tall and met his gaze.

“With all due respect sir… I’ve been looking for you for a very long time and I feel that you could teach me so much about hunting and killing. So, I’m not going anywhere until I learn all I can”.

She tried her best to sound confident, but she was truly terrified. She wasn’t scared of him attacking her, because she knew she could defend herself if she needed to. On the contrary, she was more worried that he would completely deny her request. He narrowed his eyes and sighed in annoyance.

“I’m not going to be able to scare you away, am I?”.

Avenzia hid the faintest smile.

“No sir”.

He flinched.

“Stop that. Just call me by my name. As long as you stop calling me sir, you can do what you want, just don't get in my way. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have work to do”.

Without another word, he turned and disappeared within the dark building.


	3. Chapter 3

She stared in after him, gradually processing that he had accepted her. She smiled so wide, she thought her teeth would crack, and she leaped into the air. There was a lot of pent up energy swirling inside her from the exchange, so she flew back and forth as fast as she could to release it, laughing all the while.

Once everything was out of her system, she touched back down and smoothed out her shirt so she would look decent for him. Forgetting about the other two humans completely, she strode toward the front door of the church, pausing just outside it. It startled her how strange it made her feel to be standing so close to a place this... pure. She stepped inside, half expecting to catch on fire in an instant, but nothing happened. She chuckled at the irony of a vampire stepping foot in a church and decided to take her time looking around.

It was pretty musty in here, all things considered, but one thing did capture her attention above all else. A single, glorious stained-glass window that flooded the room in dancing rainbow light. It was the only thing in the chapel that was completely clean. She marvelled at the fact that such a beautiful thing could exist in this place filled with death. She felt herself being drawn in, wanting to see the details up close, when a sudden loud bang broke her from her trance. She gave her head a hard shake and made her way toward the sound.

It didn't take long to find a staircase leading to a basement, and she stared down into the pitch darkness. She listened for another noise, and was rewarded with a second bang, metal colliding with wood. Without wasting anymore time, she descended after her muse.

The first thing she saw when she got to the bottom was the Creeper using a huge axe to chop parts of the man she had delivered. It was an alluring sight, but her eyes wandered to other areas of the cramped room. Her jaw dropped again when she saw how it was decorated.

She gazed around the room at the House of Pain, all the bodies sewn together in an intricate pattern on the walls and ceiling. It must have been hundreds! The effort he must have put in to make it look this perfect moved her unexpectedly. She peered back at the mysterious creature, catching his eye as he put his axe down, clearly done with dismembering for now.

“You… you make art?”

Her voice came out husky and low, everything she thought she knew about him was altered in a flash.

He wasn't just some mindless killing machine whose only interest was eating as many humans as he possibly could in his limited time awake, and this revelation only increased her desire to spend time with him. Clearly he still had his sadistic side, but the fact that there was so much more underneath all that had her licking her lips at the challenge of discovering every bit.

Ignoring her, he got to work picking up the desecrated body, wrapping it in a dirty sheet and tossing it in a pile. She smirked, not letting it phase her too much. She didn't mind if she had to take the cold shoulder for the first couple days, because she knew that she could get him to open up in time.

Just then, in a display that proved she was onto something with that last thought, he tossed one of the man's arm over his shoulder and it landed right in her hands.

"If you want it, it still has plenty of blood."

Just having the scent of the red ecstasy under her nose reminded her that she hadn't fed in hours, and she plunged her mouth around the dripping stump. Guzzling greedily until it was completely empty of liquid, she closed her fist around it and it crumbled into powder.

The Creeper didn't give much away in his expression, but she could have sworn she saw a hint of satisfaction in his eyes. Then, without another word, he turned and went back upstairs, with his new companion in tow.


	4. Chapter 4

Even with their positive exchange, the first few weeks together remained tense. The transition from being a lone wolf for thousands of years to having someone practically living with him must have been hard to adjust to, so Avenzia tried to remain patient.

The Creeper had one rule for Avenzia and nothing more: She was to stay out of sight while he hunted and not come out under any circumstances. He told her that his victims needed to have every ounce of their attention on him at all times so that he could examine their fear with clarity. It was the only way he could tell what part he wanted to eat from what person.

She obeyed without question, watching the first hunts from a distance no human could possibly discover her from. There were times when the blood he spilled called to her, urging her to come forward out of hiding. But her strength of will was able to withstand her cravings. She respected the hell out of The Creeper and there was no way she was going to jeopardize her good standing.

Besides, he always shared with her what was of no use to him, so she was well fed. Even so, she was a hunter too. The fact that she hadn't been the one to complete a kill for so long was making her antsy. He must have sensed her growing boredom, because he extended an invitation one night for something new. Leading her to the back of the church where his truck sat looming and idle, he explained a better way she could accompany him.

"It's hard to see through the windows from the outside, so you won't even be noticed if you're in the front seat. That way, the victims will still only be aware of me, and that's the only way I'll allow you so close."

"Makes sense to me! At least I'll get to be a little closer to the action!" Avenzia answered with glee, circling the vehicle with interest. It was the first time she really spent time examining it, and she was impressed. "Wow! This thing is huge! You must have made some modifications to it, cause I've never seen something like this on the market!"

"A little work here and there, especially on the engine. I don't think there's anything man-made that can match it for speed. And I made the license plate myself."

He gestured for her to look at it, and she flew around and stared down at the lettering.

“BEATING-U?”

He scoffed and shook his head.

“Try again.” He instructed.

She squinted at the letters again, sounding it out a bit differently.

“B-EATING-U?”

She blinked once, then burst out laughing.

“Oh my god! Who knew you had such a cynical sense of humor!? I always heard about the terror you spread, but I never would have guessed you actually LIKED fucking the humans around this much!”

The Creeper turned away, but not fast enough to hide a smirk from Avenzia’s notice. She beamed, a fluttery feeling in her chest adding to her adrenaline for the adventure.

"So, where are we going?"

“It’s not often that I look for victims on this highway, but it’s one of the funniest ways to scare them.”

“Oh, really? You have a particular design?”

She couldn’t mask the excited anticipation in her voice, eager to learn everything.

“Well, it’s easier to explain if you just see it, so come with me.”

This was the first time he had actually put in effort to include her, so she wasn’t going to miss this chance. She was in the passenger's seat before he even had a chance to blink, and he regarded her enthusiasm warmly.

"This highway is busier than most people think, so I'm sure it won't be long until we find someone."

And then, without another word, he started the truck and pulled out onto the long stretch of empty road.


	5. Chapter 5

Despite his assurance that they'd find someone, they drove for hours without passing another car even once. Avenzia could tell that he was irritated, even though he was putting in good effort to act aloof. The night was almost at an end, and they absolutely didn't want to return to the church empty handed, so Creeper decided to pull over and hunt from a nearby town on foot. She waited in her seat while he brought body after body and piled them in the back of the truck. He had gone off for one more kill, and he seemed to be taking his time with this one, cause he'd been working on it for nearly an hour.

The sun was just starting to rise, and Avenzia felt that she had been cooped up too long, so she got out to stretch her legs. Watching the sunrise had always been something she enjoyed, and the fresh air against her skin made her feel refreshed after long hours of driving. She flew up to get a better vantage point and watched the sky colors change with contentment. After a few minutes, she heard heavy footsteps from below and looked down expectantly.  


Sure enough, there he was, returning with a massive, unconscious body slung over his shoulders. She touched back down to land beside him, whistling loudly at the sheer size of this victim.

"Daaaaaaamn! Where did you even FIND someone this buff around here?? I haven't seen muscles like that even on most body builders!"

"Just lucky, I guess"

"Wow...! Well, I'm very impressed! I bet he'll be a lot of fun to torture! I'm sure that he can withstand a lot of pain!"

After stuffing the only living body on top of all the dead ones, they made the long trip back. Avenzia chatted excitedly of all the things she wanted to try on the man while Creeper chuckled. Back at the church, the man was awake, but was too horrified to be spurred into action. This didn't bother Creeper, so he picked him up and took him to the House of Pain, placing him forcefully on top of the carved table. Avenzia followed closely and watched eagerly as Creeper decided on which tool he would use for dissection. He picked up a small, but razor sharp knife and got to work slicing open the torso.

After he finished tearing out one of the man’s lungs, he gulped it down in a single swallow. Unfortunately, the wimp had already passed out again from the shock of being cut open, so she wasn’t even able to listen to his screams. The gentle trickle of his blood was a good substitute though, and she couldn’t resist catching a few drops on her finger as it rolled off the table.

He wasted no time pinching the two sides of the stomach together, sticking a needle and thread through the skin repeatedly.

She watched him work, mesmerized by the practiced skill of his fingers.

“I was surprised to see you out during the daylight,” he muttered conversationally, putting a tiny smile on her face.  


“Well, the myth that we can’t even be touched by sunlight is off by a mile. It does make us feel sluggish and weak, so it’s never a good idea for us to feed during the day. We’re only ever spotted at night, hence how the rumor started."

He just nodded, saying nothing, and went back to sewing.


End file.
